


Steve's christmas's delema

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Stan & Steve [4]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during the episode Season's Beatings, Steve fights for his familys life. And for control, with his families help he takes back control defeating Nemo. But the Teenager struggles with the aspect of harming another human being, even if he wasn't an human. It takes his families love, rest and abit of Christmas. To get Steve smith back to normal again.
Relationships: Francine Smith/Stan Smith
Series: Stan & Steve [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951966
Kudos: 1





	Steve's christmas's delema

Right at the moment Stan made to stab Nemo, something hard and fast slammed into Stan, Roger and Hayley sending the 3 tumbling towards the ground, the daggers falling from Stan’s grip scattering across the ground, sitting up holding her head Hayley   
watched as Steve still controlled came towards them. 

“Nemo! Please let Steve go

To everyone’s shock the young child just gave out an evil laugh, his eyes glowing red. 

Grabbing a dagger Steve let out a yell charging at the ground, right as he was about to hurt his family the Teenager stopped, the group of 3 slowly opened their eyes. Only to find out to their shock that Steve was fighting the control. 

“No” Steve’s tone pained his eyes going from red to normal. “I won’t hurt my family”. 

The Teenager dropped the weapon gripping his head backing up, it was obvious that he was in pain. His family watching helplessly as he fought for control. 

“Steve”. Stan stood slowly moving towards his son only to be stopped by a pleading Steve.

“No dad stay back”. Steve stated weakly. “I don’t want to hurt you I UGH!”. Steve fell to his knees in pain as the pounding in his head grew. “I don’t know how much longer I can control it”. Steve’s breathing ragged. “Whatever you guys are going to do, do it now!”. 

“Hayley!”. Stan shouted as Francine neared her son. “I know he’s your kid. But he's hurting your brother! We have to destroy him, or we might lose Steve".

Hayley watched Steve her features grim before landing on her son who smirked at Steve, she knew her dad was right. This was not her son, this was a monster. She had known Steve for 19 years she couldn’t let her baby brother be killed for a child she just met. 

“DAD!”. Throwing the dagger to her father, Stan gave her a knowing look before charging at the child. 

The child with speed no one knew he had dodged, a grin crossing the child’s face. 

“You shouldn’t have done that”. Nemo said in a sing song voice. 

Steve let out a cry of surprise as he was pulled into the air, red rope like things wrapped around the Teenagers body, a scream of pain that tore the family right down to the core. Erupted from the young man’s mouth. 

‘Steve!!”. Stan watched in horror as the ropes slowly started to squeeze tighter, the exhaustion clearly visible in Steve’s face. 

“Dad”. Steve choked out. “I’m”. He winced in pain. “Sorry that I wasn’t always the best behaved. And I disappointed you at times. I love you”. Steve felt tears coming to his eyes. “All of you. You are the best family I could ever ask for”. 

“No kiddo no”. Stan shook his head springing to his eyes gazing up at his son. “I’m sorry, I never gave you enough attention. I made poor choices, and put to much pressure on you several times. You are the best son I could ever ask for.

Stan reached out grasping his sons’ hand who squeezed it back weakly. Ragged breathing Steve turned to Nemo anger in his features. 

“It doesn’t matter what you do to me”. He spat. “My family has always and will be there for me! Even if you destroy me! Even if you hurt me! You will never take that away!!”.

The anger in the Teenagers features turned into one of shock as the red around him, started to have blue as well, it only took an matter of seconds before the red was engulfed by blue, his grip slowly let go of his fathers as an blue light engulfed his body his   
eyes glowing an pure white. 

Nemo’s eyes widened taking an step back, this was the first hint of fear that the child had shown since they had gotten him. 

“You made the mistake of trying to hurt my family Nemo”. Steve floated in from of the child, “You assumed I would just allow your trap to kill me. That I wouldn’t fight back”. Steve closed his eyes for an moment. “But there is one thing you disregarded to   
understand”. Steve’s eye’s opened. Which now were an sky blue. 

“NOBODY HURTS MY FAMILY!”. 

An blast sent everyone including Steve’s family backwards, Steve’s body floating to the ground body in an fighting pose. 

“You want to kill me? Give me your best shot!”. 

Within seconds both males charged at each other the sky lighting up with red and blue, the ease and concentration of Steve was nothing that his family had ever seen before, he was making quite an few hits and taking quite an few as well. 

The Teenager backed up as the child got the upper hand backing him up into an corner. 

“Steve!!!”.

The Teenager jerked his head up as Hayley threw the dagger into the air and dodging one last attack from Nemo who had gotten desperate and charged, grasped onto the dagger and plunged it into the child’s chest. 

Steve stood there breathing heavily as the shock on the child’s face, disappeared as he vanished into midair. 

Breathing ragged Steve felt the blue light slowly evaporate from his body leaving him exhausted barley able to register his family yelling his name as his frame pitched forward, strong arms wrapped around his frame before he could hit the ground prompting   
Steve’s eyes to weakly open. 

“Dad”. Steve rasped “Is it over is he gone?”.

“Its over Steve”. Stan choked out falling to his knees cradling his son, the rest of their family surrounding them, “you did it”. He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair who sighed relaxing into the touch. “Get some rest kiddo will be here when you wake up”.

Smiling weakly Steven allowed himself to fall unconscious happy that his family was safe. And the nightmare was over.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Steve realized when he woke up was he was in his own bed, he was alone, and had a splitting headache and his body hurt something fierce. 

Slowly sitting up against the pillows he gratefully took the pills next to the table at his bed, taking the pills which to his slight but not totally surprised got rid of his symptoms almost intently. 

Probably pills from Rodger. 

Steve relished in the feeling of having control of his body again. 

“Knock knock”. 

Steve grinned slightly at the sight of his parents his dad who had an plate of food, and his mom who had some eggnog. 

“How are you feeling champ?” Stan stated ruffling Steve’s hair who leaned into the touch. 

“Better Rogers pills really helped”. 

“Ill be sure to pass that on”. Stan stated chuckling quietly as he handed his son some food. “Figured you’d be hungry”. 

“Famished”. Steve stated honestly 

“You sure your OK honey?” Francine stated worry in her eyes sitting next to her husband. 

“I’m OK a bit shaken up but ill survive I am just glad you guys are all OK”. 

The room was quite as Steve dug into his food the quietness a peaceful feeling as oppose to what had just happened. Once he finished his meal Steve felt a lot better. 

“Thanks dad, mom the food was great”. 

“Glad to hear it honey”. Francine kissed her son on the head before going downstairs, the two males sat in silence for a few moments. 

“Hayley’s not mad at me is she?” Steve’s soft tone prompted Stan to look at his son. “I know she loved Nemo despite everything”. 

“Son look at me”.

Tearful eyes met Stan’s firm ones. 

“You did nothing wrong son, Nothing. Hayley knew once you were being injured that this was not the child she loved. She would rather see a child dead, who she barley knew. Then an brother of 19 years. You did nothing wrong ok?” 

Steve nodded refusing to meet his dad’s gaze, his shoulder shook as he let out silent sobs. 

“Oh kiddo don’t cry, c’mere”. Tugging Steve close Stan cupped the back of his son’s head, making soft shhing sounds hand rubbing his back. “You saved us son. You’re our hero. This was not your fault”. 

With a shaky sigh Steve curled into his dad’s arms body relaxing enjoying the uncharacteristic affection. 

“We need to talk about us”. Stan’s tone soft. “We have a lot of damage between our relationship. I know you’re dealing with insecurities kiddo and I need to say some things I should’ve along time ago. But tonight, I want you to rest up”. He pulled his son at arm’s length. “Tomorrow we will talk”.

“Will you stay with me?” 

Lips turning up into an small smile Stan pressed an kiss to his sons forehead, something he hadn’t done in years. 

“You got it champ”. 

Once Steve was under the covers his Dad laid next to him, wrapping an arm around his son who snuggled into the embrace. 

Within seconds both males were sound asleep.


End file.
